battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megabyte
Megabyte (originally Megabite) was a heavyweight robot originally built by the Robotic Death Company for Season 5.0 of BattleBots, the NPC Charity Open and the 2009 BattleBots Pro Championship. It was originally a larger version of the team's lightweight, Rambite, a circular robot armed with a spinning bar weapon and a long angled bar sticking out of its top to prevent being flipped. This robot lost its first match, and thus never appeared on television. However, after BattleBots ended, Megabite was rebuilt and renamed to Megabyte, becoming a toothed full-body spinner. It became one of the most powerful robots ever, winning tournaments in both the heavyweight and superheavyweight division (the team decided to bump it up to the superheavyweight division after dominating the heavyweight division). Megabyte returned for the 2009 BattleBots competition, and it did well, reaching the quarterfinals. Megabyte was retired after this competition until 2015, where it was revived in order to compete in the second season of ABC's ''BattleBots ''reboot under the name Invader. Now, Megabyte continues to compete under it's original name, at both RoboGames and King of Bots, while a new robot, Gigabyte, competes at BattleBots. Megabyte was notorious for damaging BioHazard enough to help retire it at the 2005 Robot Fighting League National Championships (The other robot to help retire it was Brutality). Megabyte also won the Heavyweight Division at the 2003 RFL National Championships and the Combat Class of RoboGames 2004 and reached the final of the 2004 RFL National Championships where it lost to SJ. Robot history Season 5.0 Megabite's first opponent was Heart of Gold. In this battle, Megabyte struck Heart of Gold, doing damage to the front. Afterwards, Megabyte's motor controller stopped working and they had to fight without their weapon. Unfortunately, they were pushed around by Heart of Gold and in the end, Heart of Gold won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Megabite was eliminated. 2004 NPC Charity Open Megabyte's opponent was Warrior. In the match, Warrior went straight at Megabyte but misses and hits the arena wall. Megabyte started spinning furiously and Warrior went straight at it. This led to a huge impact between both robots. Megabyte bounced off the front of Warrior and was spinning out of control. It bounced off the arena wall and landed upside down. The flipped Megabyte was bouncing all around the arena in an attempt to back to its feet. Despite this, Warrior was actually immobilized after the huge hit and the flipped Megabyte was still moving. Warrior was counted out and Megabyte won by KO. Pro Championship 2009 At the start of this fight, Megabyte was at a disadvantage as Brutality did not use its blade so that it could get underneath and stop it spinning. This tactic worked well, as Megabyte was repeatedly pushed around by Brutality without causing damage. After a while, Brutality turned the blade on, which turned out to be a mistake as Brutality sent itself into the air. The blade was wisely turned off again and Megabyte continued to be pushed by Brutality into the arena hazards. Brutality won the judges decision. Megabyte was then put to the loser's bracket against the Tombstone. Tombstone won on a K.O and megabyte was eliminated. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 Trivia * During episode 4 of the 2018 season of the reboot, people kept saying that Megabyte beat Tombstone as they showed the heavyweight fight between the two in clips. This was, in fact, the wrong fight to show. The superheavyweight version, Super Megabyte, was the one that KO'd Tombstone back to 2004. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots from California